Seeing Shinigami
by Gamma Cavy
Summary: All of his life he's seen them, black figures flickering in and out of the edges of his sight. An account of the friendship between a man who lives too close to death, and the god of death set to watch him.
1. Chapter 1

Steve has always seen them, as long as he can remember. Bucky never saw them, the strange flutters of black at the edge of his vision, sometimes almost definitively _people_. But Steve can't remember a time when he hasn't seen them.

The first one he really _remembers_ had impossibly red hair, the sort of color he'd only heard of on the feathers of tropical birds. He'd never thought much about it, they were just part of life. Maybe hallucinations brought on by his inability to get enough air. He would have been absolutely certain about that except for the one red-head. But then came Dr. Erskine.

Now he's healthy, and _still_ sees them.

They're _there_. At the edges.

They give off a feeling of being at an edge, but he doesn't know why they give off that feeling. Sometimes there's a faint glow too, and a flicker of something he couldn't quite catch before what – seemed like a sword? – would be returned to its normal position.

He sees them more frequently after he truly became useful as Captain America, but never very well. They also seem, at least some of the time, to think he could see them, and be trying deliberately to stay out of sight. Over time, he learned regretfully, they seemed to gather around the dead and dying.

But he didn't see any when Bucky fell.

The one with the shock of red hair appeared later that day. But the mere fact of their absence seemed like it ought to be important, if he could just figure out how.

As the water approached he couldn't help but wonder if they'll be there for him. Then a flash of white – a dragon? – and ice rose up.*

Eighty years – and _that's_ still a shock – later, they're still there. They're still flickering in and out of the edges of his vision, there when he woke up and from then on. It is strangely reassuring that these, which he has realized _must_ have something to do with death, are there, unchanged. Still, he can't help but wonder what this means for him. Are others followed by them?

It was at the Battle of New York, as it would be named later, that a new one appeared, and everything he knew of them shifted sideways. Before, they had always been apart, not truly of this world.

Now, though, this new one had taken down several of the large flyers (space whales, to Stark). No one else had seemed to notice that crescent gust cutting down the smaller flyers like nothing he's ever seen: everything in its path is obliterated. One space turtle caught the edge and fell, mostly intact. This new shadow is more clearly visible than any of the others have been, and it's _strange_ to see so clearly.

But not unpleasant.

From then on he sees the new one frequently. That brilliant orange hair is distinctive. If he hadn't seen the other one all those years ago he would have called it red, but in comparison to that, this is orange. He'll sometimes try to sketch the one with the orange hair, but can never get the colors, or the scowl, quite right. He sees him more frequently than the others, but still catches black flickers in the corner of his eye.

On the morning Steve meets Sam, the shadow seems amused. He vanishes later and is absent for the mission to the Lemurian Star, which is not unusual. He comes and goes. They all do.

They don't seem to like the ocean.

Steve would have wished he were there; he's found the orange haired one's reactions to people a good indication of their character. He would have liked to see him there because he's noticed him eyeing Rumlow oddly a few times and wanted a better look.

He doesn't reappear until Steve is climbing in his own window, after his pretty neighbor warns him; looks irritated with Fury, and the last sight Steve has of him that night is a streak darting after the assassin.

Steve catches black flickers during the wild time following that, but none are visible in the hospital room where Fury is declared dead. Steve thinks this is very odd – these beings are always around for death. That's the first clue that there's a _lot_ more to this situation than meets the eye.

His ever-present orange haired shadow has reappeared by the time Steve is meeting with the head of the World Security Council, Alexander Pierce. Steve was already wary of the man, and when Pierce speaks of tearing down the old world to build a better one, Steve sees a hand flying to the hilt of the sword, visible over his shoulder. The scowl grows even more impressively thunderous than usual. Later Steve analyzes it as the look of someone hearing something _wrong_ that he'd had to deal with before, and the situation had been very _very_ bad.

Like he'd look if he'd found Red Skull still alive.

With that cheerful thought in mind after Shield tries to kill him, shadow at a distance; it's a relief that the fire haired swordsman is pleased to see Natasha, then far too amused by the encounter with the shop attendant in the computer store. As they head to the place the data stick pointed them at, he's a flicker at the corner of the eye, at most. Still seems to have no trouble keeping up with the car.

It's a relief to see his follower clearly again in the data room under the old army camp, where they find Zola's copy. Steve doesn't quite notice when he reappears but is glad to have him back. At the same time, Steve both is and isn't surprised that he doesn't leave footsteps in the dust, or any other sign of his presence. The shadow looks uneasy, has today since his reappearance, and his glare now focuses on the camera. When Zola appears his glare at the camera, not the monitor, intensifies.

Watching that, Steve realizes his hand had been on the sword the whole time. It is as if, in this dusty, deserted place, he expects to find an enemy.

At the revelation that Zola lives within the databanks the scowl grows more pronounced once again, Steve can _see_ him warring with the desire to smash them. Just before the revelation that the copy had been stalling, the orange head snaps up, glaring through the wall.

Later he will wonder if he had imagined it, but in the second before the missile hit the air grew impossibly heavy.

As he shoves at the pile of rubble above them, nothing moves. Then suddenly, it is lighter, and moves. And, it seems, there is rather less of it than there ought to be. ** His shadowy follower seems as unbothered by the cave-in as all the other shadow-stalkers by anything physical.

While he and Natasha try to think of somewhere to take refuge the invisible swordsman settling on his left gives Steve the clue. The one connection nobody knows about.

The young man pointedly stalks off during the awkward conversation with Natasha at Sam's place. Steve notices, as has become his habit, that the scowl is only at its default level with Sam. On that thought, he remembers the scowl had always increased when he dealt with Jasper Sitwell.

At this point, he is slightly disturbed to hear Tony saying in his head: "Go you! Only you could get a ghostly stalker who's one hundred percent reliable when it comes to figuring out who's trustworthy or not. Why don't _I_ rate a ghostly stalker like that?"

As Sitwell reveals the plan, the fire haired swordsman grows more and more agitated, visibly restraining himself, until, when the explanation is complete, he flickers out sight while pulling out something that looked suspiciously like a cellphone, from the brief glimpse he caught of it. He does not return until somewhere in the middle of the fray with the Winter Solder. Steve's a bit too busy to notice exactly when. But he was there in the way of the bus.

The shadow did not seem inconvenienced to have a bus thrown into him, either. In fact, the bus bounced. For lack of a better word. Maybe, he tells himself humorously, the scowl scared off the bus. But it hadn't looked like that, he thinks. More like … it had met something that couldn't move.

This one's been consistent for longer than any of the others. Or maybe it is just that he's more visible. But it's comforting to have him. Like a friend.

Given the swordsman's absence at Fury's "death", Steve is unsurprised to see him alive. Steve notices that Orange looks relieved at Fury's description of what they can do to stop Project Insight. Why does he care? It's not as if the flickers live on this earth. That has been made clear in everything he sees of them.

A lot of them had been gathering just before the attack on the helicarriers. He'd seen the fire-haired swordsman nod to a flock of others, and join them, clearly giving them a briefing.

All the new arrivals are behind one who looks remarkably childlike, even though his hair is either white or very pale blond –he can't tell for sure at this distance. He's also the only one wearing a white vest and green scarf: perhaps they are marks of rank. Yes, definitely marks of rank as he'd snapped something over his shoulder to quell an argument that Steve couldn't hear. He's not sure if he's just too far away, or can't hear because they aren't really part of this world. Then they all scatter and fire-haired swordsman returns to his usual spot near Steve.

He looks even unhappier than usual. Given his usual expressions, that's saying something. Steve remembers these being are always there for violent death, but he's never seen them gather beforehand before, not even in the War. What's different now?

Later, when he has time to think about it, he'll realize that if the apparently young one does hold a rank, his current shadow is of equal rank, going by the argument. And that the unhappy expression, which at the time seemed familiar, was the particular kind of unhappy that came with being under orders one doesn't like.

As Steve storms his first helicarrier he notices a lot of obstacles just aren't there: doors torn open even though they'd been visibly locked; a few were torn off the hinges; and least one looks like it had been cut in half down the middle. He files it away to think about later. The shadow is coming and going, and Steve has a suspicion to whom he owes the doors.

As time runs down on the third helicarrier, the angry, worried expression on the familiar figure grows stronger. And when the count reaches one he flickers and reappears visible _outside the window_. Steve is rather distracted at the time though.

As they fall from the helicarriers into the river, he glimpses a streak of orange diving after from above the carriers.

In the aftermath, he hears much speculation about what happened to two out of three helicarriers. Theories range widely, from _(a)_ aliens, to _(b)_ everything evaporated, to _(c)_ the government wiped our memories when they cleaned it up, but everyone agrees: There simply wasn't enough debris.***

When they find Loki's scepter in Sokovia, the one who is a flash of bright orange hair and a permanent scowl greets others, including the redhead of early memory, whom he can definitely see more clearly now. During the battle where Ultron is destroyed, hopefully permanently, he confirms his growing suspicion.

There are many figures in black, but where once they would have been flickers, he can now see them clearly. It's not that the one with orange hair is more _here_ than the rest of them, but that his ability to see them has grown stronger. Since the one with orange hair's appearance, he suspects. And he is now absolutely certain they have something to do with the dead. He'd guessed before, now he is sure.

He tries not to think about what it means that such beings have followed him around all his life.

Perhaps recklessly, he discards an impulse to ask Thor if he knows anything. As he sees Tony start to glance at them, he regrets that decision, but Thor is already gone. He sometimes thinks Natasha is eyeing them suspiciously, too.

In Lagos, he sees the invisible swordsman in the middle of the explosion, but unharmed and glaring murderously at Crossbones. Wait, Crossbones? … Crossbones was just incinerated. Then they both flicker and vanish. Others appear, but orange is missing from the group of astonishing colors.

In the quarrel over to sign or not to sign the Accords, he could swear he heard a sound of agreement from the – until then silent – Orange-and-Scowl. He's glaring at Ross, too. Steve's noticed it before: The scowl is one hundred times worse when he is angry. Tony says "Give in on our terms," and the figure makes a disgusted noise. He has never been able to hear them before.

And, worryingly, Natasha and Tony both twitch.

Then the text message comes, and he walks out. An orange-haired shadow follows after, silent, comforting support.

Then comes the attack on the UN from the man the world claims to be Bucky. The disgust at the narrow-minded fools continues, and when the mysterious figure –who would later turn out to be the new king of Wakandia – attacks rabidly, a flash of orange is sometimes in his way and sends him skidding back.

In the scuffles when Zemo let Bucky out from interrogation, debris _mysteriously_ piles up behind them, covering their trail and delaying pursuit, even from Stark.

As Bucky tells them of the other Winter Soldiers his eyes seem to be trying to focus on the place where Steve knows his black-robed shadow is standing, as usual, hand on the hilt visible over his shoulder.

In the fight at the airport Steve mostly doesn't see his shadow, just a flash here and there. Then he sees Rhodey fall and _stop._ The man – Steve can't call him a shadow anymore – sets him down, and Stark is definitely trying to see, too. He can tell by the turning of Iron Man's head. Then Stark and his people are out of sight, as Steve and the others escape.

He's not worried: the shadow man will catch up. He always does.

The Winter Soldier Siberian base looks remarkably trashed, like a hurricane blew through it, a hurricane with claws, he thinks, looking at the marks. Steve can hear strange howls, like the agonized cries of the damned. Bucky doesn't notice anything. And when Tony turns up, thankfully as an ally, his only comment is, "What hurricane blew through here?" While motioning at the damage.

They find the Super Soldiers, each one dead. And as the voice of the enemy speaks up, he has a feeling he knows the cause of at least some of the damage. There'd been marks like this on the only intact space whale, too. That mark was bigger, but these are the same. As their enemy reveals himself, declaring himself untouchable, Steve hears clearly for the first time: "I don't think so!" And a crescent-shaped gust of blue energy tears through the room, bringing down the barrier.

Everyone ignores the unconscious man in the pile of rubble to stare at the source of the energy, where to Steve's eyes a blade shaped remarkably like a giant meat cleaver is being replaced on its holder's back.

Tony and Bucky exclaim in unison "What the hell was that?" Meanwhile, Steve quietly says, "Thank you." His follower of four years nods.

Beneath a pile of rubble, the enemy groans. Tony grabs him, then turns to Steve. " _What_ is going on? Did I just hear you _thank_ the air?"

"Not exactly." The apparently growing more visible (and not scowling) young man pads over to join them.

Tony rambles on, "Did you co-opt Invisible Man for this, too, or _what_ ? Because unless there's been a huge tech breakthrough I don't know about –which, you know, isn't likely – Invisible Man can't do this."

"Who said 'not exactly'?" Bucky demands in alarm.

"Yeah, I agree with him, 'cause I've been checking my sensors and I can't find anything." Tony had an air of 'if I can't find it, it's not there.' "Where and how are you hiding?"

The young man sits down on a pile of rubble. Bucky is looking at him, squinting, as if he can't quite bring him into focus.

"Tony, take off your helmet. I can see him, and so can Bucky, but only with our own eyes."

"That makes _no sense_ , you realize that."

"Yes it does," says the familiar young man. Tony didn't jump, but Steve can read his startlement even through the armor. "I'm not quite here. Hat-n-Clogs said it was something like some people can see the layer of reality we're in, and we can affect the layer of reality you're in, but it takes effort. "

Tony reluctantly removes his helmet. "So, what's an alien want with us? And why help now?"

"He's actually been here since the Battle of New York."

One jump, one puzzled look and one surprised, "so you've been able to see at least that long, then. I'd wondered."

"I've seen you people in black all my life." Steve pauses. The young man frowns thoughtfully.

Tony interrupts, of course. "Can we get introductions, here? I mean, I'm grateful for his help, and all, and Pepper keeps reminding me I need to thank people by name now and then. And since you've apparently been stalking us for at least four years – or was it just the Capsicle here? And what are you anyway?"

"My name, please don't mangle it, is Ichigo. I am," he hesitated. "The word would translate as 'god of death' ( Bucky's expression is very dubious.)

Here Tony interrupts with, " _Another_ god? You guys are like, like _termites_ , turning up out of the woodwork _everywhere_ now."

The young man, Ichigo, sighs. "But what we are," he continues as if Tony hadn't just called him a termite, "is guards. Guides and protectors of and against the restless dead."

The silence that descends after that statement is, fittingly, dead.

Even Tony can't think of anything to say to that.

Eventually Bucky says, "Well, somebody sure trashed this place. Do you know anything about that?"

Ichigo looks uncomfortable. "Restless dead."

Tony draws a breath, "If they can do this, I guess it makes sense you can break Zemo's 'unbreakable' wall. So… I have a little list of anomalies, such as the missing helicarrier from Project Insight two years ago; the space whale I didn't cut in half and Thor didn't either, Hulk might have, but it's not his style, not smashy enough. Less debris from the Ultron thing than there should have been; Rhodey's fall that wasn't. And if you've been following us around so long why haven't you been more helpful, if you're helpful at all? _Are_ you helpful? Or are you just a creepy invisible stalker? " A pause for breath. "Do the rest of us have creepy invisible stalkers?"

Steve could swear Tony was pouting over possibly not rating an invisible stalker. Steve's thoughts are more taken up with why such a being was following him around.

The scowl grows deeper. "We aren't supposed to interfere with the living. I can, more than most, but I'm not supposed to either. The ship was me, though. And the helicarrier, and your friend. "

"And _why_ does someone who deals with the restless dead," Tony's disbelief was tangible, "have the capability to do all this anyway?"

"Restless dead." Ichigo looks pointedly at the claw marks in the walls.

"There's a difference between an unbreakable wall and an entire damned helicarrier vanishing or being vaporized."

" _Really_ restless dead. " Ichigo pauses, then as Tony draws breath again he adds, "The older they get before one of us frees them, the more violent they get. I'm not supposed to fight in cities."

"–But why _not_ –" Tony and Bucky speak together.

"Helicarrier. Space whales."

As the pair of them think that over, and Steve admits the implications are terrifying, he remembers (eighty and four years) a long kept puzzle. "Was one of you there, when I went into the ice? I saw water, then white hair and a dragon?"

Ichigo looks intrigued. "I'll have to ask him. Didn't know we'd been stalking you that long."

"Why–", Tony and Bucky speak up together. There's a momentary pause as they stare at one another. Bucky wins. " _Do_ you stalk him?"

"He can see."

The way Ichigo says it tells Steve there won't be a further answer.

Of course, Tony doesn't take a hint. "Since we can see you, and I _swear_ I've seen others flickering by, does that mean we all get stalkers? Creepy invisible stalkers?" Like the creepy, invisible part was half the draw of having one. Then again, to Tony, it might well be.

"You might. It's not up to me."

They speak a bit longer, but Ichigo gives fewer answers than Steve is sure _certain people_ wanted. And what answers Ichigo does give aren't very informative, except for how long he's been there. Ichigo told them not to mention him to anyone. Don't expect another chat, even if you see me again. I'm not supposed to do this. He was firm on 'don't try to interfere with me or us. You don't need our problems."

And as they sit there on the rubble, a phone rings. As they all look around in shock, Ichigo reaches irritably for his own.

So that _had_ been a cellphone he had seen when Ichigo vanished at their rediscovery of Hydra.

"Nani?" the young man demands irritably. After a short pause, "Geta-boushi!" whatever that means, he doesn't sound happy. "Nani?" Again, and from the tone Steve guesses it amounts to 'what?'

A growl, and he flips it shut again, angry. "I have to go. Someone's up there," he jerks a thumb at the rafters, "and he should wake up in another hour," gesturing to their prisoner.

And with that, he's gone, with the familiar flicker-flash of their movements Steve knows so well.

"A god of death with a cellphone," Tony mutters, as they unbury their prisoner.

"Why not a cellphone?" Bucky answers.

After that, they never speak of the discoveries made that night again, but it's a secret shared now. Tony searched his many resources for any hint of them, but aside from several hundred hits for strawberries and one cartoon about teenage girls there is nothing to be found.

With Ichigo gone, the others seem to lose their ability to _see_ , and Steve finds himself guiltily glad. They have always been his secret, the invisible guardians of the dead, and while others nay know, the sight of them is his alone.

And though he sometimes wonders what his most consistent shadow is doing now, it will be many years before he sees Ichigo again.

Still, it's no hardship to see them.

To see Shinigami.

* * *

*There's no way he froze fast enough to avoid drowning without intervention by _somebody_.

**I just rewatched the scene. There's a lot less rubble than there should be. Getsuga Tensho?

***At least one of them vanished: Getsuga Tensho? Ichigo had been told if the humans couldn't stop it, he was supposed to, since this could affect the shinigami on earth, too, especially those like Urahara, his father, and the Visored. But Hydra would notice _anyone_ who appears out of nowhere.

* * *

 **A.N. So this came to me while I was sitting in the theater, watching civil war and thinking "Ichigo wouldn't put up with this." I was originally planning something short and sweet, a few simple interactions between Steve and Ichigo that technically aren't allowed, but it's not as if that's ever kept Ichigo from doing the right thing. It snowballed. Four hours of dictating to my most Wonderful Mother** **later** **, I had this. Posting has been delayed by life and an inability to find an ending that I liked, but upon realizing that this was the best I was going to get, I'm posting it.**

 **Part two, written entirely in dialogue so as not to clash with the 99% descriptive narrative, will be up shortly. I hope the contrast works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A reviewer going by Tiamat asked me questions about the last chapter, and since I couldn't work the answers into the narrative, here's the Q &A:**

 ** _Why did Renji convince him that they weren't just hallucinations?_ Because Renji was the first one he saw as more than black blurry splotches that could be from not getting enough air. Renji was definitely a person.  
**

 _ **What was Ichigo doing in Manhattan for the**_ **battle? Isshin dragged his family to a medical conference hosted by Steven Strange for bonding time. Ryuken was there too.  
**

 _ **Who thought Ichigo stalking Steve was a good**_ ** _idea_? You guessed it. Kurotsuchi.**

 _ **Why don't they like the ocean?**_ **Because it's too easy to forget which way is back to land. Since Ichigo can't summon a** **Senkaimon like a normal Shinigami, this is worse for him.**

 _ **Why did Ichigo disappear when Bucky attacked?**_ **Because all the superhumans are being stalked, but there was no sign of a Shinigami watching this new guy. Ichigo went after him to see if he was really solo, find out where he was working from, and let** **Seireitei know that there was a new one. The last thing they want is a super dying unexpectedly and hollowfying. They also don't want Kurotsuchi getting his hands on one.**

 _ **Why did he get so battle-ready in the underground data room**?_ **Because the computer did have some reiatsu, like a mod-soul.  
**

 _ **Did Ichigo clue him in about Sam on purpose?**_ **No. Settling to the left was coincidence.**

 ** _Why did Ichigo freakout and call for backup when they got the plan out of Sitwell?  
_ Because if Hydra's plan went off, not only would his family and friends be in danger, but all the Shinigami Exiles and any Shinigami who came to earth in gigai from that moment on.  
**

 _ **Why did he get that much**_ ** _backup_? Because this was a threat to any Shinigami operating undercover on earth, and because whether or not Steve succeeded, there would be a lot of death. The Shinigami responded to send the ghosts on before there could be an outbreak of hollows drawn to the site.**

 _ **Why was Ichigo so unhappy?**_ **Because if Steve couldn't win in time, Ichigo was supposed to vaporize the Hellicariers with a full power Getsuga Tensho. He understood why too. But he really didn't want to kill the people who were trying so hard to stop this.**

 ** _Why was Ichigo helping? I_ t was needed and he was mad. As long as Steve didn't catch him helping, it was fine. **

_**Would Thor have known anything?**_ **N** **o** _ **.**_

 _ **Why was Urahara calling at the end?**_ **Urahara has his own reasons, and they remain a mystery.**

 **And now, on with chapter 2**

* * *

"Damnit! We're losing ground!"

"Hang on Tony!"

"Sorry Rhodey, I don't think— What the hell?"

"What?"

"This blue wind thing just blew through and the batch that was on my tail is space dust."

"Blue wind?"

"That mean something Capsicle?"

"You could say that. I think… Yes! Ichigo's here."

"Your creepy invisible stalker. He's back?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Steve's creepy invisible stalker just saved my ass, and… Looks like he's backup."

" _What_ invisible stalker?"

"The invisible death god that's been stalking him. Or maybe he brought backup. Doesn't really matter, he's plenty backup on his own."

"….Death god?"

"Later Widow. There's more— never mind. He _did_ bring backup. Look at them go!"

"Is that a little _girl_?"

"Looks more like a tiny pink haired demon. See how she just ripped that one's arm off and beat the other one to death with it?"

"Look at the bruiser squad. Are they— they _are_ outdoing Hulk."

"An entire troop of Hulk. I want one."

"No poaching the afterlife's Hulk squad."

"Afterlife? Stark, Rogers, I want explanations! NOW! Why aren't you engaging?"

"Hold your horses one-eye. Capsicle's creepy invisible stalker brought the death gods and they're taking so many of the—"

"What the hell! Stark, tell me I didn't just see a freezing dragon."

"Sorry Legolas. It's definitely freezing things."

"Answers. Now."

"Sorry one-eye, but we're a bit busy and— oops. My com just got fried. Fury can wait."

"There's nothing wrong with it at all is there?"

"Don't tell Fury, Rhodey. Holy Shit! Are those flowers?"

"Looks like."

"How—"

"No idea."

"Whoa! How the heck—"

"No idea."

"That's the shopkeeper-scientist who came to Wakanda for Bucky!"

"He's a death god too? Nice hat. Seriously, why do you get all the death gods? Do they like you? Are you death-y?"

"I hope not."

"Will you two please explain? Fury's yelling over the com at me, and I don't have anything. God I hate being blind."

"Laser breath! The one with the mask has laser breath!"

"That one isn't breathing it. Looks like only the masked ones can do it."

"I really hope that's just a mask. Aww, why do the invisible death gods get all the cool things? Like firing lasers by pointing!"

"Death. Gods."

"Right, that's why. Thanks Widow."

"What. Death. Gods."

"Those death gods. The ones winning for us up there."

"I don't see them."

"I don't either."

"Wonder if Hulk sees them."

"He's not trying to smash them."

"Since they're smashing with him, he wouldn't anyway. He doesn't smash us. Oh look, more dragons!"

"Those, I see."

"Wonder why?"

"Ice is ice, even with reiatsu reinforcing it. Stay out of the way."

"Ichigo? Why— How?"

"Later."

"Aaand he's gone again."

"He is a most valiant warrior."

"You can see 'em too, point break?"

"Yes. Who are they?"

"Capsicle's creepy invisi— hey!"

"They're protectors of the restless dead."

"So, what's up with the bruisers and Hulk? You were closer."

"They appear to be adopting the Hulk. They welcomed him gladly into their battles, and the belled warrior wishes to teach him what he called proper fighting, when this is over."

"They're closing on Thanos, Wonder what—"

"…"

"…"

"… Holy shit."

"What? Stark, Rogers, what the hell are you two seeing!"

"I did see that, didn't I?"

"The big one, with the eye patch, and the hair-"

"He and Steve's creepy invisible stalker-"

"They just-"

She just walked up to Thanos and—"

"Uh-huh. She did."

"Will you _please_ explain to those of us who're blind why Thanos just went flying?"

"After Steve's creepy invisible stalker and the boss of the Hulk Squad hammered on him, this hot blonde walked up to him and slapped him."

"Slapped him."

"She did."

"Or maybe punched him. It was awesome. I hope I'm not hallucinating. Capsicle, am I hallucinating?"

"...no. I see it too."

An indefinable amount of time later:

"So there were death gods."

"Yup. Capsicle's creepy invisible death gods."

"And dragons."

"Ice dragons. Weird bodies though."

"And they're all gone now, right?"

"Left through a glowing door in the sky."

"And you know them."

"Eh, sorta. Met one of Capsicle's creepy invisible stalkers during the Zemo thing. Nice guy. Kinda scowly, but nice. What kind of invisible god of death is named strawberry anyway?"

"And they liked Hulk."

"I'm pretty sure I saw the one with bells giving Hulk tips."

"You too, Rogers?"

"Hey, they're _his_ creepy invisible stalkers."

"Enough with the creepy invisible stalkers already!"

"More to the point, where's Hulk?"

"You lost Hulk?"

"I was busy watching the creepy invisible— will you stop hitting me already?"

"Stop saying creepy invisible stalker, and I'll stop, too."

"Anyway, I was busy watching the death gods beat the tar out of Thanos. The creepy invisible stalking death gods."

"Stark, I'm warning you…"

"Never mind that, where's Hulk? I need my science bro."

"Haven't seen him since the smashing stopped."

"You don't suppose—"

"The afterlife's Hulk Squad _did_ seem to like him."

"Aye. The belled Captain desired to teach him to fight. Truly, they were warriors worthy of Asgard's halls."

"Did the creepy invisible stalkers just kidnap Hulk?"

* * *

 **A.N: set some point in the upcoming Infinity War, this is an experiment at writing a story only in dialogue. For a full list of which Shinigami came to help, its: Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, all the remaining loyal captains and Vice-Captains, Uruhara, Yoruichi, Tessai, and the Visored, who weren't going to let Thanos destroy earth while they were living on it, and** ** _every single member_** **of Eleventh, because it was easier than talking them out of coming. Did Eleventh** ** _really_** **kidnap Hulk? Well… that's for you to decide, but if you ask me in a review, I will PM you what** ** _I_** **think.**


End file.
